Untitled
by Megara1
Summary: Emma returned at the Sanctuary but she is not the same Emma thanks to Eckhart ! Last PART! Read and review please !
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Mutant X . English isn't my mother tongue so sorry for mistakes . Here, in France, we couldn't see Mutant X so excuse if I made faults with the places but I know all the characters and their capacity thanks to some sites ! I'm a biggest fan of Emma and Brennan . together, so don't imagine to see Emma with Jesse or with Adam ! I promise you a new chapter next week ! Megara PS : I's my first Mutant X story, please be cool with me ! I want a lot of feedbacks of course ! Thanks a lot to my beta reader Susie Corbett  
  
My story : Emma decided to leave The Sanctuary because she couldn't bear to see Brennan and Shalimar together .  
  
Here the story ! For the title I hoped someone will help me when I sent the third chapter !  
  
As the first meeting between Emma, nice the brunette who could feel  
  
the emotions of the others and influence their mood, and Brennan, the  
  
beautiful brown dark one who could generate electricity, something happened. Everyone thought they were going to be together but finally, to everyone's great  
  
despair, they were only friends. Brennan and Shalimar, his blonde team- member with DNA of cat never stopped flirting with each other, which annoyed Emma. Jesse, the last member of Mutant X always made fun of Emma about that, so much so that one day:  
  
I) Emma's decision:  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were doing exercises in the training room in  
  
Sanctuary and like the other days they were sparring. Shalimar's  
  
had become tinged with green, as she went feral and Brennan wanted ardently  
  
to allure her.  
  
- "Hello", they called seeing Jesse and Emma.  
  
Emma, seeing them, felt their emotions: desire and lust, and suddenly unable  
  
to take it, she left the room.  
  
- "What's the matter with her? asked Shalimar  
  
Jesse was silent, knowing perfectly well why Emma had reacted like that.  
  
In her room, Emma knew she had calmed down enough: If she saw them  
  
One more time her powers would take over and something bad would happen as  
  
she couldn't control her powers well enough for that yet.  
  
So, she made a decision: She was going to leave the Sanctuary.  
  
Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.  
  
- "Come in" she called  
  
Jesse phased through the door using his powers.  
  
- "I bet you that the next time they will kiss passionately." He teased with  
  
a big smirk on his face.  
  
- "Stop it, Jesse, you're not funny. If that is all that you have to  
  
say just leave . I have things to do!"  
  
- "Fine!"  
  
Once he was gone she packed her bags, tears rolling down her cheeks. 


	2. Emma's departure

The story : Emma decided to leave The Sanctuary because she couldn't bear to see Brennan and Shalimar together . It's my first Mutant X story, please be cool with me ! I want a lot of feedback's of course ! Thanks a lot to my beta reader Susie Corbett Megara  
  
II) EMMA'S DEPARTURE  
  
So, when everything was ready, she went to see Adam, their leader, and asked  
  
him To gather the others because she had something important to say to  
  
them.  
  
Adam was surprised but did as he was asked, and soon they all arrived.  
  
- "what's the matter, Adam?" asked Brennan  
  
- "It wasn't me who wanted you to convene, it was Emma"  
  
They all looked at her. Emma took a deep breath.  
  
- "I'm leaving mutant x, for personal reasons."  
  
- "But you can't do that Emma!"  
  
- "if its because of what I was saying, I didn't mean it!" Jesse declared  
  
- No it wasn't that. My decision is final. My bags are packed, I'll leave  
  
in a few minutes.  
  
Emma watched for a reaction from Brennan. She wanted him to try to stop her, and not Jesse or Adam.  
  
- "You will be always welcome here. Be careful," Adam said  
  
- "I promised", answered Emma, tears at her eyes.  
  
Then Jesse wrapped his arms around her, then Shalimar and finally Brennan.  
  
- "We won't forget you."  
  
-"I love you all, good-bye"  
  
And with that, she left them. 


	3. Emma's kidnapping

Like I promised you one new part each week, here the part 4 ! Hope you will enjoy it ! Please a lot of reviews because It's my first Mutant X Fan Fiction Thanks Thanks a lot to my beta reader Susie Corbett  
  
III) The kidnapping of Emma  
  
Emma felt lost, and she knew she would for a Long time: Her powers did not enable her to bind feelings for someone.  
  
She wandered down a deserted street as it started to get dark and she  
  
Began looking for a Hotel. Suddenly a black van rounded the corner and  
  
pulled up beside her. Someone opened the Door and didn't even have time to run away before she was caught by the shoulders and a chloroform soaked cloth was pushed over her face. Everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile , at Sanctuary, Emma had only just left and there was already a  
  
great feeling of emptiness.  
  
- "We should've stopped her," Jesse announced  
  
- "Emma is a big girl Jesse, and ill point out I point out she is the same  
  
age as you." Replied Shalimar.  
  
- "Yes but she does not control her powers as well, and if she  
  
has to fight someone she wont be as strong," declared Brennan, "I'm going to  
  
look for her," he announced, leaving the room  
  
- "Brennan, wait!" Shalimar called but it was too late, he had already  
  
left.  
  
*** Emma, began to wake up: Her hands and feet were bound to her chair  
  
in a large warehouse.  
  
- "Ah, she's awake, brilliant!"  
  
She froze: This voice was that of Mason Echkart, their worst  
  
enemy.  
  
- "Dear Miss De Lauro I hear you've left Mutant X."  
  
- "How ... how do you know?" Emma replied shocked  
  
- "I have spies everywhere but let's not worry about that now, and speak  
  
rather about you. I wan to know your feelings towards your former team." He asked  
  
coldly.  
  
- "I would never tell you!" she spat out.  
  
- "We'll see" .  
  
He took a large syringe and injected a clear liquid into her arm.  
  
- "This serum, as you will see, will make you speak the truth. Now lets see,  
  
what do you think of Shalimar Fox?"  
  
- "Before I liked her but now she wants to allure Brennan.  
  
- "Did you have feelings for Brennan Mulray?" Mason asked curiously  
  
- "yes but he did not return them"  
  
- "And what about Jesse Kilmartin ?"  
  
- "Him, he is nice except when he is always teasing me."  
  
- "Perfect."  
  
He took out another needle and injected her again and she fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Brennan returned to sanctuary alone. .  
  
- "She is nowhere," he declared, to the others, disappointed.  
  
- "I'm sure she's fine" Adam relied reassuringly.  
  
- "I guess"  
  
****  
  
In the warehouse someone moved Emma to in front of a gigantic screen  
  
And played her subliminal messages,  
  
"I will kill her because she stole me Brennan" announced a voice from the  
  
tape as a picture of Shalimar flashed on the screen. This continued for  
  
hours, with pictures of the various members of mutant x. after that Ekhart  
  
gave her some instructions. This process was repeated many times during the  
  
next weeks until one day instead of the usual session she was taken to  
  
Eckhart, and he tested her. "Jesse" he said to her  
  
- "I should kill him because he hates me." She retorted to him  
  
coldly  
  
- "Perfect. Now Emma, return to Adam and complete your mission "  
  
- "as you wish, sir" 


	4. Emma's return

Thanks a lot to my beta reader Susie Corbett !! Here the last part of my story ! ! Hope you will enjoy, please read and review ! ! Megara  
  
IV) Return to the Sanctuary  
  
With the end of the week, approaching and still no news of Emma, they all started to worry. Especially Brennan.  
  
- "So, we cant just stay here, we should find her!"  
  
- "But Brennan she could be anywhere", Shalimar interrupted  
  
He had hardly finished his sentence when an alarm interrupted them; Somebody had entered the Sanctuary.  
  
- "Show," Jesse said to the PC.  
  
They finally saw Emma, she arrived in the main communication room.  
  
- "Hello everyone," she declared  
  
- "Emma, you're back, oh thank God," answered Brennan throwing his arms around her  
  
- "Then you missed me?"  
  
- "sure," Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Adam answered.  
  
"Liars" Emma thought  
  
- "I eventually decided to return"  
  
- "Super!" let's celebrate your return!"  
  
- "I will prepare a super meal," answered Shalimar.  
  
Just then Emma quickly went in her room.  
  
- "First phase Accomplished Mr. Eckhart," She said into her cell phone.  
  
- "Perfect. Begin the phase two.  
  
- "Emma everything is ready", she heard.  
  
Emma then went back and joined them.  
  
- "nothing is missing, except the drinks"  
  
- "I will get them", proposed Emma.  
  
She went to the mini bar, prepared the drinks and then added several pills  
  
which she removed from her pocket.  
  
- "I'm back"  
  
She served their glasses .  
  
- "Then, I propose a toast to Emma: Welcome home."  
  
Then they drank their drinks, Which tasted odd, Adam noticed.  
  
- "I have a surprise for you," Emma declared not letting him reflect more. "Wait, I'll be back".  
  
Emma turned over in her room, took the gun she was hiding behind her and the cell phone then returned.  
  
- "Listen to this message", she said, pressing "Play".  
  
- "Good evening Adam, good evening Mutant X", declared the voice of Eckhart.  
  
They all stared at Emma, surprised.  
  
- "Is this a joke?" asked Adam, rising.  
  
Emma pointed the gun at him.  
  
- "Sit", she shouted  
  
- "But Emma, what happened to you?" asked Jesse  
  
- I had a change of heart: Mason shown me my true personality now, I work for him.  
  
- "This is a nightmare", declared Shalimar.  
  
- "We should stop her" announced Jesse, "Brennan send her a small bolt of electricity, go now!" .  
  
Brennan tried.  
  
- "I can't."  
  
Emma burst out laughing.  
  
- "Obviously! Your powers were destroyed."  
  
- "Good and now Emma will pass to the last phase of my plan,"  
  
- " Perfect", Emma answered. "dear Adam, I have nothing against you but considering you are Mason's worst enemy, you can be first. Jesse, I hate you because you always were mean to me teasing me constantly about what happened between Brennan and Shalimar."  
  
- "Your wrong!", he retorted.  
  
- "Be quiet!" Emma yelled "You, Shalimar, as if you could not control your cat DNA, it makes me laugh, how you are always trying to allure Brennan."  
  
- "That is not true!" Shalimar replied.  
  
- "Liar! I was there, I see you, all the time When you are with Brennan," Emma lost control a little and a tear rolled down her cheek, she stopped it furiously: I always loved you and you ignored me, you preferred Shalimar.  
  
Brennan looked at her, disconcerted.  
  
- "Let us move to the last phase. Adam, watch as your charge kills you.  
  
Emma, stepped forward  
  
- "She doesn't listen to you! Nothing you can do will change anything."  
  
- "Perhaps, but you forgot something," declared Brennan.  
  
- "What?! You're stalling."  
  
Brennan approached Emma.  
  
- "Brennan, you are insane," declared Adam.  
  
- "No, he knows what he's doing", Shalimar declared, she had understood it all.  
  
- "Kill him ! " Eckhart ordered.  
  
Emma pointed the gun at Brennan's chest.  
  
- "I will kill you." Emma warned.  
  
- "You wont." Brennan replied.  
  
Brennan lowered her weapon and kissed her passionately.  
  
During this kiss Jesse took the weapon.  
  
- "What happened ?" Eckhart howled.  
  
- "You lost Eckhart, once again."  
  
- "No," he howled.  
  
Then Adam hung up again.  
  
Emma buried herself in his arms and began to sob.  
  
- "I am sorry," she murmured. "Really."  
  
- "Shhh, its over," Brennan declared and held her tightly in his arms.  
  
Emma sighed and hid her face in his chest.  
  
- "Your plan was perfect," she murmured.  
  
- "I know the true Emma, she could not kill me because she loves me."  
  
- "I am stupid"  
  
- "Not, just in love. As am I, with you".  
  
- "Really? " asked Emma looking at Shalimar.  
  
- " It couldn't work between Shal, and me. It is just because of her  
  
feline DNA sometimes she needs someone", answered Brennan while  
  
kissing her again and again.  
  
- "Good, all is well and ends well," Jesse declared, why don't we go  
  
out to a night club.  
  
- "OK", Answered Shalimar.  
  
- "No, not me", Adam declared.  
  
- "We'd prefer to go out for a walk," declared Brennan taking Emma's  
  
hand and leaving the Sanctuary.  
  
THE END 


End file.
